


When life gives you lemons

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Swap, Fun, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Self-Indulgent, Short, Writober, Writober 2020, prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Law usa i suoi poteri per scambiare di corpo Zoro e Sanji.Segue un dibattito molto importante.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 14 - Body Swap
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	When life gives you lemons

  
  
  
Avvenne quasi per caso. Fu frutto di un pomeriggio di noia e mal di testa, di tensione per l’imminente scontro con Kaido e di pazienza esaurita.  
  
“Torao, fammi un favore.” Law alzò un sopracciglio, squadrando la navigatrice della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia. La ragazza gli spiegò il suo piano e la Supernova ghignò. L’avrebbe fatto, perché nonostante la sua apparente serietà ogni tanto voleva vedere il mondo bruciare.  
  
E anche perché quella mattina Gambanera gli aveva dato del pane per colazione.  


-

“Torao, che razza di scherzo è questo?! Fammi tornare immediatamente nel mio corpo!”

“Per una volta sono d’accordo con lo scimmione! Da dove ti è venuta questa fantastica idea?”

Law fece finta di non sentirli, ma sorrise sotto i baffi. I loro continui e ostentati litigi avevano cominciato a infastidire pure lui, nonostante passasse ancora molto tempo nel Polar Tang durante la navigazione. Era un peccato che non avesse pensato di farlo prima.

“Dai Torao, vieni a vedere!” Esclamò una voce allegra, prima che Law sentisse tirare all’altezza dello stomaco. Beh. Risolto un problema, ne restava un altro. _Ognuno ha i suoi crucci_ , pensò prima di venire catapultato in alto tra le vele.

Sanji si girò, sentendo il corpo molto più pesante del solito. “Smettila di fare quell’espressione con la mia faccia!” Berciò, puntando il dito contro il suo corpo.

Zoro, all’interno del suo corpo, si tastò il viso. “Non dirmi che ho anche quel ridicolo sopracciglio.” Disse, contrariato.

Chopper li guardò, incuriosito dalla dinamica. “Ma riuscite a combattere in questo stato? Se ci attaccano e Torao non vi ri-scambia per tempo come fate?”

I due si acquietarono.

“Mh… Non penso che riusciremmo a usare le nostre solite tecniche.” Disse Sanji, massaggiandosi un mento stranamente liscio.

“Serve allenamento e abilità per entrambi.” Concedette Zoro. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco, ma mancava il familiare peso delle sue spade. Si sentiva nudo, senza.

Chopper si coprì la faccia con gli zoccoli. Ovviamente l’unica cosa su cui andavano d’accordo riguardava il menare le mani.

“Boh, però le spade sono dei lunghi coltelli, no? Quelli io li so usare e anche molto bene. Magari potrei fare un tentativo.”

Il Cacciatore di Pirati girò la testa di scatto, sputacchiando quando dei capelli gli finirono in bocca. “Non osare! Allora io uso i tuoi coltelli da cucina, quelli che ti sei portato dal Baratie. Ti piacerebbe?”

Sanji ricacciò a malapena un ringhio, ma cedette. Effettivamente, quelle spade erano tremendamente importanti per il compagno di ciurma. Aprì e chiuse le mani, sentendole spesse e forti. Lui le mani non le usava mai per combattere. “Magari è la volta buona che posso far crepare qualcuno a cazzotti.”

Lo spadaccino ghignò. “Vorrei proprio vederti. Io, invece, voglio provare a buttare giù edifici con un calcio.”  
Intrigati dalla miriade di possibilità davanti a loro, i due si misero a confabulare tra loro. Chopper li guardò, meravigliato. Erano davvero uno strano spettacolo.

Da qualche parte tra le vele della Sunny, Trafalgar Law stava cercando di rimanere in equilibrio su una trave dopo che Luffy lo aveva trascinato in una caccia allo scarabeo, incurante dell’onnipresente richiamo della forza di gravità. Non poteva nemmeno godersi l’azzuffata che era _sicuro_ stesse avendo luogo svariati metri sotto di lui. Che occasione sprecata.  


**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Note autrice:_** ci sarebbe materiale per poterci scrivere qualcosa di ben più lungo, ma non mi andava. Magari un altro giorno. O, se qualcuno vuole scrivere questa potenziale fic, mi tagghi!  
> PumpFIC day 14 – Prompt: Body swap  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
